single
by nezumi1200
Summary: All Naruto wants is to spend some time with Garra! But what happenes when Garra stands the blonde up on there date and leaves him all alone? KakaNaru. my summary is terrible..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own the song Single by Ne-yo (that was my inspiration)

I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or it's characters.

Nezumi - Now I hope you enjoy the story it's going to be quick and I already planned out the entire story but I will only upload the chapters with reviews =P so yeah… you want another chapter review please. And enjoy the story yea?

Warnings – Rated Mature for Sexual Content, Yaoi, and uh-possible language… yeah.

**Single?**

Tan fingers thumped on a kitchen table as the owner of the digits made an annoyed face at his already empty plate and the one across from him that was full with the meal he'd just prepared about fifteen minuets ago.

'WHERE IS HE?!' The blond yelled in his mind as he stood up and stomped his way toward the sink with his plate. Just as he started to rinse it out he heard the door to the quaint New York apartment open, followed by footsteps that started to get louder as they made there way toward the room he was in.

"Naruto. Sorry I'm late." A deep voice filled the quiet room and Naruto sensed the aura of his roommate, and lover, enter the room. That voice always makes Naruto's stomach churn because of the maturity it carried with it. He turned around to face his boyfriend, Garra, looking up slightly at the red hair and the pale skin. Garra was only about one to two years older then he was, but his voice and the way he carried himself seemed so much more mature. See, Naruto had a thing for maturity; it was one of his… kinks.

Naruto and Garra had a lot of kinks actually. One being odd tattoos. Garra had a red tattoo directly on his forehead. A red Japanese symbol for love. Naruto actually has three lines on each cheek, resembling whiskers. Garra has a bit of a fury fetish.

"Oh it's no problem honey!" Naruto replied without even thinking. His boyfriend always easily swayed his emotions, he could never stay mad at him. "But you'll have to heat up your food." He started to make his way toward the kitchen entrance passing Garra on his way to there bedroom, but was stopped by a hand on his cheek leading him to face Garra and receive a light peck to his lips, his eye's instantly shut and a blush tinted his cheeks a shade of pink.

Naruto smiled up at his boyfriend once his lips were released and then started his way back to their room. Garra was always so serious. A smile barely graced his face unlike Naruto. Who always had a smile on his. Actually Garra and Naruto's personalities were extremely different… but Naruto knew he loved Garra. He slipped off his clothes from the day and into a pair of plaid, orange and purple sleeping pants. Slipping under the navy blue sheets of their bed he closed his eyes and waited for his boyfriend to finish his meal and come to bed with a small smile on his face. As the sound of Garra's fork lowly hitting the plate continued, Naruto's smile started to fade as he thought more about Garra's recurring lateness.

'He's been late for like the last two weeks…' Naruto thought to himself, hugging one of the many lush pillows that decorated the bed. 'I just wanna spend sometime with him…'

Naruto was pushed out of his thoughts when the light from the hallway illuminated the dark room noting that Garra had opened the door and was coming to bed. The blond heard the fabric of his lovers clothes shift as he changed, and he felt the bed had an added weight to it. An arm was also slung over his waist pulling him close enough that his forehead came to touch Garra's.

"Garra." His call was greeted by another squeeze and a 'Hm'.

"Hey do you have to work late tomorrow." Another Hm so Naruto assumed that was a yes.

"Well you know that new club that opened up a couple streets away?" Naruto smiled at the hope of going, they haven't been to a club in forever. "Well we should go tomorrow!"

Naruto's bright blue eye's where met by a light turquoise ones.

"Okay, we'll go." The deep voice filled the quiet room and Naruto beamed.

"AH! THANKS GARRA!" He pushed forward a little pressing his body to the red head and meet his lips with his own saying a quick good night before closing his eye's and letting his breathing even out as he let sleep take him.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

The next day Naruto came home as quick as he could from work and buried himself into his closet looking for the best outfit. He smiled a devious grin as he found the perfect outfit. It had his favorite color in it and he knew it would ignite Garra's fury fetish. He slipped into his outfit and stared at the full-length mirror with the biggest smile on his face. He had on a pair of black bondage pants that had links connecting both his legs. He thought he'd never use them because instead of being the leather ones he wanted they were plain fabric. Damnit one size to small stores! He also had on a pair of all black chucks with orange laces and an orange hoodie that had attached fingerless gloves. The hood also had cat ears on the top.

Just as he finished ogling himself he walked over to a window and saw the sun going down, night time is the only time to go clubbing… but Garra should have at least came home by now…

"Sweat baby Sweat baby

Sex is a Texas drought

Me and you do the kind of stuff

That only prince would sing about

So put your hands

Down my pants

And I bet you'll feel nuts" **(1)**

Naruto pulled into the tight pocket of his buckled pants and answered the phone. Only one person had that ring tone.

"Hey Hun where are you?" Naruto said as he flipped open his phone.

"Uh, I'm sorry Naruto but I'm going to be a little late. Just go to the club without me, I'll met you there." The deep voice filled his ear and then uttered a quick 'bye' as the phone line went dead.

Naruto's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe he just hung up on him! But at least he's going. Naruto shoved the phone back into the impossibly tight pocket and made for the door.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Naruto sat in the bar stool downing yet another shot. He already had a good line formed by the classes. Along with a lovely warm tingly feeling that was making all the bright strobe lights blend. It was about his fifteenth time calling his boyfriend and once again he didn't answer.

Naruto was definitely pissed off passed words! He didn't even know why he was still sitting there like a numbskull.

Just as he was about to stand up and go home he felt a light tug at his hood, someone was most likely playing with the ears on his hood. Naruto perked up at the thought that it could be Garra. He spun around in the bar stool as fast as he could but instead of being greeted by locks of red hair, he met silver. A man with scene hair was looking down at him. He was tall and quiet pale. He wore a navy blue short sleeve shirt that left his stomach showing, reveling nice toned abs. At the end of the short sleeves were an array of chains that led down his arms and where connected to the many rings that were on his fingers. Where the shirt ended, right above his abs, there were also chains there that led to the loops on his black leather pants. Naruto was also only able to see his eyes. His mouth was completely covered by what looked like a mask a dentist would wear except his was black with the Japanese symbol for love on the bottom right corner.

"Hello…" He looked at Naruto's outfit and his cheeks. "Hm. I don't like cats… Fox. Yeah that works. Hello little kit" His voice was smooth despite how loud he had to speak due to the pounding baseline.

"Hey perv! Back off I have a boyfriend!" Naruto quickly replied. This man had no right to call him that!

But apparently he thought it would be appropriate to sit in the stool next to him. And order him another shot by telling the bartender. 'One more for the little kit.'

Naruto was only a little more peeved that the bartender actually gave him the drink at the mans request.

"Hey buddy I don't need you to buy me drinks! As I said before, I have a BOY FRIEND for that." Naruto said, pushing the little glass toward the ringed fingers.

"Well then. Where is he?" He asked becoming extremely serious. That surprised Naruto but also made his stomach churn…

The blonde was about to spit out 'none of you business' but couldn't even open his mouth as the man continued to talk.

"Oh I get it. You wanted to go to this club because you guys haven't been spending time together or something like that and he told you to go on ahead, he'll meet you and now you're here calling his phone but you know… voice mail's a bitch. Oh and by the number of shot glasses I'll say you've been here for a while now." The seriousness in his voice was… cool. To Naruto. His stomach twisted and turned as he continued.

"Haha someone requested this and where gonna play it guys!" The voice of the DJ broke through the speakers and then a techno beat filled the room and a male voice started up. I instantly recognized it. Dota by Basshunter. And apparently everyone else in the bar did too, a ton of 'woot's and 'hell yeah's were heard as the dancer's continued.

The man stood and held his hand out to Naruto.

"I'm Kakashi. And tonight, you don't have to be alone. I'll be your boyfriend."

Naruto stared at the man like he had grown an extra head. His eyes were so wide he was alarmed at the fact that they stayed in his skull. Kakashi grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his seat.

"Let's dance boyfriend. I love this song. Now what's your name?"

"Uh Naruto!" He said quickly as he was pulled onto the crowded dance floor. This time Naruto became alarmed at the twisting of his stomach.

"All I ever wanted was to make you mine.

You know that I love you

Oh baby why can't you see

That all I ever wanted was you and me"

Kakashi, started to dance, moving Naruto to the stereotypical techno beat, keeping him close as to not lose him in the crowd. Not that he needed to. The crowd around them kept them very close.

And as the churning in his stomach continued to grow stronger, Naruto just decided to blame it on the next drink he downed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

x.o.x.o. Gossip ninja.

…. Nezumi speaking = haha haha okay. None of these chapters are ever, EVER going to end with that gossip ninja crap again. My mother bought the first season of Gossip Girl and is driving me crazy because she has no idea how to use a DVD player. Well. Back to the story.

The next Chapter is supposed to be a lemon. But I've never written one before. Sigh. I'm sooo nervous…. RAWR!!! Oh well. The next chapter may take a while to come… because I'm nervous about this being my first lemon. I may read a lot (haha perv, I am) but yeah. I don't want to bring shame to the lovely Yaoi lords… sigh… Okay. I'll just have to suck it up I suppose. Um and if you read my other story 'Opps, that's shonen-ai not Shojo' well expect the fourth chapter to be up very soon.

Oh and don't you just love that song Dota!!!!! ITS GREAT!!!!

Oh and I almost forgot.

**(1) **That is the song. You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals. By Blood Hound Dogs. Yet another great song… well is that the actual title or is it. Shorter… well I don't know. But I guess that's it…. Unless its just mammals … sorry im no help. But yeah. It's good. Recommended.


	2. Chapter 2

Nezumi speaking…. Oh god. Its here. The lemon. God im nervous… *FAINTS*

…oh man. Im sooo nervous… AHHHHHHHHHHH! SHOOT ME DOWN PLEASE!

Oh well……. I'm gonna go die…

Disclaimer. I own nothing. NOTHING. N.O.T.H.I.N.G

UnununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununU

Naruto had become completely comfortable now that he'd had yet another drink. He wasn't even sure how many he'd had, but he knew he was nowhere near sober. Especially since he was still dancing with this stranger, Kakashi. He didn't even know the song that was playing, all he could feel was the beat of the bass thumping so hard it shook the floor under his feet. He didn't even realize he had been grinding against the man till about one song ago. He also didn't really know why he was still doing so, but Kakashi didn't seem to mind. Oh yeah, he wasn't sober at all.

The pink tint on his cheeks became deeper when Kakashi grabbed his hips and focused his attention on them as the beat picked up. And no matter how many times Naruto told himself he wasn't enjoying this, in the back of his head he knew he was. No matter how much his mind said 'this is totally wrong' he realized his body didn't agree at all. Especially as his pants grew a little tighter and the friction between them caused a little moan to escape his throat, luckily the loud music left Kakashi unaware of said moan.

Naruto wasn't surprised when he received a bump to his back by another dancer sending him into Kakashi, that had been happening the entire night, but all those times he was able to suppress the little 'gasp' that would build. This time he outright moaned in Kakashi's ear. Naruto was stunned, he didn't even know what to do now that he'd let that out.

"Hmm." Naruto heard Kakashi hum. He was still grinding against the blond but he added a little twist that made Naruto gasp. Kakashi planted his lips against Narutos neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh.

Naruto mewled and pushed himself closer to Kakashi, who in turn smirked against the red mark he'd left. He pulled away and grabbed Narutos hand, leading him out, off the dance floor and toward the back of the club, where the strobe lights neglected to light as often and many private booths were situated. He pushed Naruto in first making him land on the plush booth seat. Naruto looked up at the man he'd just met and his eyes grew wide. Naruto completely forgot that he'd never actual seen his entire face. The mask he was wearing was pushed down and hung around his neck.

'He's fucking hot!' Naruto thought as Kakashi started to move closer to him while pushing his chest with the tips of his fingers so Naruto wasn't sitting but laying down.

"Why thank you kit. Your not bad yourself." Kakashi smirked as he hovered over him.

He was so drunk he didn't even realize he'd said that out loud! Before Naruto could utter a come back his mouth was covered by Kakashi's. Naruto moved his arms behind his neck, pulling him closer to him. Kakashi unzipped Narutos hoodie and slipped his hand under Narutos plain black shirt, then slowly ran his fingertips down Naruto's side. He gasped and shivered at the feel of his cool hand and gave the silveret the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

"Holy shit, that's hot." A voice appeared from behind them and Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see a guy with skin as pale as his. His eye's and hair were the same intense black (said hair was also spiked up in the back). He had on a simple fishnet shirt and skinny jeans.

Kakashi simple stood up, pulled Naruto up and pulled the blond out of the club.

Naruto was so flustered he could barely stand up straight after all those drinks and the way Kakashi had just acted toward him.

Said man had already pulled up his mask and was hailing a cab. They sat in the back seat but Naruto didn't hear of there destination, he was to busy thinking about the hand that was fondling the waist band of his jeans. The blonde bit his lip trying to prevent the evil whimpers that threatened to be heard; the slightest touch was messing with his head.

When the cab stopped Naruto stepped out and waltzed over to the house it left him by and tried to open the door, but it didn't budge.

"Kakasssshi. Where are we going?" He asked a bit slurred.

Kakashi just answered with pushing his lips to Naruto's neck making him mewl and lean back into Kakashi's body. Before he knew it he was in the house and was lead to a bedroom where he was pushed on top of a bed and straddled by the bigger man. Who once again started to kiss the blonde. At this point Naruto didn't care about anything other then himself, and the man on top of him. He wanted it and he wanted it now.

He leaned up and took his orange hoodie off completely, tossing it over to who-cares-where. Kakashi pushed him back down and continued to abuse the blonds' neck, licking and nipping up to his ear.

"Naruto. Are you sure you want to do this." He panted in his ear, his voice deep and seductive, and Naruto shivered as his breath tickled his ear. His stomach did a nice approving flip and Naruto smirked. He pushed Kakashi's shoulder and switched their positions so that he was straddling the male now, and he grabbed the lower chains of Kakashi's shirt.

"Just take this shirt off, and fuck me!" Naruto said in a very demanding voice as he tugged at the mans shirt.

Kakashi smirked and with lightning fast speed, unsnapped all the little silver hoops that latched onto his pants and slipped the shirt over his head, tossing it to the same place Naruto had tossed his hoodie.

Naruto blushed when he lightly ran his hands over the mans chest, before Kakashi pulled Naruto down and started to kiss him again. Naruto moaned into the kiss when his leg rubbed against his crotch and his shirt was pulled off as well. Kakashi took that as his opportunity to switch there positions once again, pinning the blonde under him as he started to kiss his way down the younger males chest, stopping to flick his tongue over one of the pink nubs that adorned his chest.

"Oh! Ah!" Naruto mewled as he held locks of silver hair and put his legs around the man he'd just met waist.

Lightly biting the hardened skin he left it to give the same treatment to the other one. Naruto arched his back off the bed slightly not realizing the pale mans hand was slowly descending down. Raking his nails softly over the tan skin Kakashi undid Naruto's pants and pulled them down in one quick movement, making sure he'd taken down his boxers at the same time, leaving Naruto completely exposed to him. Naruto shook as the cool air hit his body, and the most sensitive part of his body.

Kakashi looked over Naruto's body. Absolutely perfect. He licked his lips and bent down to take another kiss from the blonds lips, letting his hands trace every part of Naruto, enjoying the lovely sounds that where coming from him.

UnununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununununU

Nezumi speaking- yes it is very short. But I cannot do it! Well I can teehee write a lemon that is (NOW), but I don't want to do it so early in this story… its going to be a short story but still you know man. So yeah. Phew. I was blushing while writing this so I had to jam out or I think I would have had a heart attack. I know it's kind of crappy but be gentle with me. Haha I just read that in a Yaoi… uh shit… wtf. I totally forgot the name of that book. Bitch! But yeah. I'm more comfortable now that I've written this much so yeah. Expect the Lemon for this one … eventually. Yush. Lol good. Enjoy please and PLEASE I do enjoy reviews lol. I don't quiet care if there flames… and yeah. I only really write about my other stories and such in my other story. "Opps that's Shonen-ai not Shojo!" Because that my main story. So yeah. But Neyo's just been my inspiration for this story. The chapter I can't really help you with what song you should listen to because I listened to the entire CD but the next chapter I already have the song all worked out in my head. Woot woot kiddo!

P.C. ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Nezumi speaking. – Yerp I'm just working out this story because this should be ending soon. Short fic, equals, Nezumi just wants to finish this up already lol. But righto.

As usual R&R of course.

Oh and enjoy.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything Naruto, I'm only using the characters that I don't own in my sick twisted way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lie to Me by Neyo

Naruto sat in the back seat of a cab, staring at the rip in the fake leather and trying to decode that cab smell and distract himself from the man next to him.

He looked out of the corner of his eye at Kakashi. The man that he'd meet last night. The man that told him he didn't have to be alone tonight. The same man he harmlessly danced with at the wee hours of the night… the same man he slept with.

Naruto couldn't believe he'd done that. When the older males gray eyes meet his blue ones the blonde flinched slightly but didn't look away.

'I don't feel bad. Gaara deserved it. He has no right to put a strain in our relationship. The office. Yeah right. More like some other guy!' Naruto thought to himself as he stared out the window and frowned. He may not have realized it yet but he didn't believe what he was repeating to himself at all.

The cab came to a halt and Naruto faced Kakashi, not sure on what you'd say after what was technically a one-night stand.

The silver haired male broke the tension slipping something into Naruto's pants pocket and whispering something in his ear, kissing the skin under it before reaching past the blonde and pushing open the door.

Naruto jumped out of the car blushing, watching him close the door.

"Bye kit." Kakashi said, a smile in his eyes because he once again had a mask covering his mouth.

Naruto flinched, blushing a little more, before turning around and running to the door.

The cab pulled away and Naruto practically flew up a flight of steps to his floor.

When he got to his door, a little out of breath, he held the doorknob in his hand and pressed his forehead against the wooden doorframe.

'…Gaara…' Naruto thought as the scent of one of Gaara's favorite meal wafted into the hall from under the door.

He zipped up his hoodie to hide any marks that may be left from last night and stepped into the house.

He slipped off his shoes and walked into the kitchen as silently as possible. He stopped in the entrance of the kitchen looking at Gaara's red locks as his hand lifted a fork. Naruto quickly went to take his regular seat across from him and he looked up at his boyfriend.

His turquoise eyes bore into his and Naruto could see the sadness in them. Which surprised him, his boyfriend never showed his emotions, always keeping his indifferent mask on. This made the blonde feel even worse about his actions the night before.

"Naruto… I'm sorry." His voice broke the silence and Naruto instantly wanted to cry.

'I can't believe I did that to my Gaara. No one deserves what I'd done. I-I don't know what I'd do if Gaara did what I did!' Naruto thought, clenching his fist at his sides.

"I-It's okay." His voice cracked when he came to his side and hugged him.

'No! It's not okay! Because now I'm lying to you!' Naruto yelled at himself in his mind, telling himself over and over how much of a bad person he truly was.

When Gaara hugged him with all his strength Naruto pulled back and looked him in his eyes. Despite Narutos' acceptance of the older males apology the sad look remained in the others eyes.

'He knows… of course he knows. I didn't come home last night… and he knows I'm lying… He wants to believe me but he doesn't…' Naruto thought. He gave Gaara a hesitant kiss on the cheeks because he thought he didn't deserve to kiss him anymore.

"I'm tired… I'm gonna head to bed." The blonde said as he practically ran to the room. He quickly stripped of yesterday's clothes and grabbed any pair of pants. Tearing as he jumped into the bed that smelled just like Gaara. He pushed his face into a pillow and sobbed.

"Please do-don't be mad at me Gaara! Please!" The blonde cried into the pillow not knowing that the red head could hear his cries and plea's perfectly from his seat in the kitchen.

The red head held his head in his hands as he listened to his boyfriend cry. He thanked the god's in his head that Naruto lied to him. He knew perfectly well what must have happened. But if his lover would have told him the truth he wasn't sure what he'd do. He'd rather pretend he didn't know, and ignore the reality of things.

'If he needs to…' Gaara thought 'tell me another lie. Lie to me, as much as you need to, because if you didn't… I'm not sure I could be held accountable for what I might do.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto woke up, his face still a little damp from the breakdown he'd had last night. He stood up and pressed his hand silently to his pillows. Undressing the wet ones, he noted that Gaara either didn't come to bed, or he was already gone.

He walked to the bathroom and threw the pillowcases in the hamper. He hopped into the bathroom, knowing that he had to go to work in a little. He let the hot water soak him and ease his muscles that were still a little sore. He stepped out of the shower after losing track of time and stared at himself in the mirror. Observing the many little bruises that decorated his body. He frowned when he felt his stomach churn as he replayed that night in his head. He put on anything really he wasn't paying attention much.

He walked into the kitchen and saw a little post-it on the table.

**Naruto,**

**I had to go to work early. Not sure when I'll be back.**

**-Gaara.**

Naruto didn't bother to even touch it. He still felt bad so he skipped breakfast and ran downstairs. Hailing a cab and heading down to Kissaten Tengoku (Means Café Paradise in Japanese.) His Café, that Gaara had helped him pay for and start. He walked in to see that one of his workers, Sakura a pink haired waitress, had already opened up the Japanese style café and was serving customers. He walked to the back, merely waving instead of giving her the ton of attention he would normally and he completely ignored Ino and the other girls that were there as he made his way to the back and sat in his office trying to go through the books. But to no prevail.

The entire day the blonde was distracted by thoughts of Gaara and Kakashi.

When night time came, along with closing time, the girls told their boss to cheer up and have a good night. Naruto merely nodded bleakly.

He hailed a cab and went straight home. He slipped off his shoes and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for him and his red head. He started to wash the dishes before actually preparing their meal.

As he started to scrub the remains of food away he turned to face the table he and Garra always eat at. In one chair he imagined Gaara, and in the other he imagined Kakashi. He also pictured himself sitting on the table between them, facing neither of them and with his legs crossed Indian style. His right knee facing Gaara and his left facing the other male. Kakashi locked eyes with the red head and slowly lifted his hand, bringing it to rest on imaginary Naruto's leg. Garra shot out of his chair and Kakashi did the same to meet Garra's threat. But all the red head did was turn, and leave the kitchen.

Naruto stared into space as his imagination stopped with both, his imaginary self and Kakashi staring at him. He felt his stomach churn and he remembered what Kakashi had said to him the day he took him home.

_The cab came to a halt and Naruto faced Kakashi, not sure on what you'd say after what was technically a one-night stand. _

The silver haired male broke the tension slipping something into Naruto's pants pocket and whispering his ear,

"**Call me anytime 'boyfriend'."**

Kissing the skin under it before reaching past the blonde and pushing open the door.

Naruto dropped the plate in the sink and turned the faucet off, running into the bathroom and digging through the laundry. He pulled out the pants he'd worn to the club and dug into the pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper.

END!

Nezumi speaking – so yeah. It's really short again but I felt sad writing this. Haha yeah, I know I'm cheesy. But I really want to finish this already! RUFF!! But I kind of used some of his lines in this one, well I did in the first one to, but that's because his songs just play into it so muccch (neyo if you haven't gotten that yet.) but yeah. I totally suggest you listen to these songs when you read, I do write them for a reason! … That and I think you should know about my inspiration yush? Yush. But yeah, this should be over. I'll give it one to two more chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Nezumi speaking.

Arg. My tum tum hurts. Really bad AH! I'm going to die! AHHH! AHHH IT HURTS! But I'm listening to Neyo so yeah, inspiration to get of my ass and write, despite how bad I feel.

So yeah. Feel special, I'm putting myself in harms way for all you people who want to read! And what! I don't even get a 'get well card!' GAWD! JERKS! But love ya boo WINK WINK! Ahhh my tummy!

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto.

Lets get started… my tummy… hurts…. Ah!

Back to What You Know by Neyo

Naruto hesitantly knocked on the door. He was scared and he didn't know why he needed to talk to Kakashi so badly. Instead of coming here he should have completely forgotten about him.

_Naruto slowly punched the numbers on the slip of paper into his phone. _

_He held the phone to his ear. The phone rang three times before the owner answered._

"_Hello." The monotone voice filled Narutos' ear and he gasped lightly, not sure on what to say._

"_Hello?" Kakashi repeated._

"_I need to talk to you." Naruto said lowly._

"_Oh, Naruto. Okay, come over now if you'd like." The man on the other line said this with the same monotone voice but Naruto thought he could hear something else laced on top of the words, but he didn't have time to think about that._

"_Okay I will." Naruto hung up the phone, grabbed his keys, and ran outside, hailing a cab and telling the man Kakashi's address through the Plexiglas that separated them. _

_The entire ride Naruto was thinking about Kakashi and Gaara, and the scene he'd imagined when he was washing dishes, squeezing the knee that imaginary Kakashi touched. _

"_Where here." The man had a thick accent but Naruto didn't seem to notice, he slipped the money into the little hole in the glass and jumped out of the cab, making his way up the little stoop and to Kakashis' front door._

Narutos' heart pounded against his ribcage as he heard the mans footsteps approach the door, contemplating on whether or not to run. He tried when he heard the lock on the other side jingle but couldn't due to the fact that his feet felt like they were made of lead.

"Come on in, kit." Kakashi said once he'd open the door to a worried looking blonde. He pushed himself to one side of the doorframe allowing the other to come inside.

Naruto walked in with his head down, merely walking in a couple steps, and not facing the silver haired male behind him. When he heard the door close his chest tightened and he clenched his fist at his sides.

"W-we have to talk." He said trying to sound assertive but cursed at himself for stuttering.

The older male said a quiet 'okay' before leading Naruto into his living room by the small of his back. He sat the blond on his couch, noting that he never looked him in the eye.

He took a spot across from him, leaning against a closed shelf waiting for the other to speak.

"You… made things worse… I made things worse bu-but you did too." Naruto mumbled to himself as he observed his hands in his lap, trying to gain his thoughts.

"What's that?" Kakashi said, one silver eyebrow lifting curiously.

Naruto shot up from the couch, anger and sadness shone in his eyes as he stepped closer to Kakashi.

"YOU! You ruined things! Everything! It was hard enough you know! A-and now because of you I can't even look at my boyfriend!" Naruto yelled at him, letting his emotions take hold.

"And what did I do exactly Naruto?" Kakashi asked, his voice hard as stone, matching perfectly with his serious expression.

"You ruined me! It's your fault! If I'd never met you I-I wouldn't be so unhappy! I loved Gaara! But now I'm sick and I'm disgusting! Because I fucked someone else! Because no one deserves what I've done! And because I can never stop thinking of YOU now!" Naruto was about five steps away from Kakashi when he's knees buckled and he fell to the floor, holding his face in his hands as he wept.

Kakashi waited a bit, letting the sounds of the one on the floor in front of him cry freely, before bending down to kneel in front of him. He watched Naruto wiping furiously at his tears, wetting his jacket, but to no prevail his tears didn't stop. Kakashi pried the younger males hands away from his face by his wrist, pushing his hand down to his sides so he wouldn't try lifting them again. He cupped the blondes left cheek and stared into his eyes.

'I can't get you out of my mind either but there's a difference between you and I. I don't want to forget you, but apparently I was nothing to you but a burden.' Kakashi thought sadly as he looked at Naruto's tear streaked cheeks.

Naruto leaned into the others hand and closed his eyes, letting his tears continue to fall.

Kakashi bent down slightly and planted his lips on Naruto's. Catching him in a surprising kiss that was filled with all the passion he could muster.

Naruto's eye's widened but slowly shut again.

'I-I hate this because, I want THIS!' Naruto thought to himself, as he moved his hand to cover the pale one that still held his cheek, moving forward a bit to kiss him back.

Kakashi pulled away, and looked deep into Narutos' ocean blue eyes.

"It's not my fault Naruto. Don't blame me for your actions, I didn't force you. But if you regretted it so much maybe you should leave." Kakashi said firmly, with a hint of sadness and he watched Naruto as his eyes widen.

Naruto stood, his legs shaking slightly, but he refrained from leaning on Kakashi's for help. And when a pale hand tried to grab his, he snatched it away, and left.

Naruto walked home instead of hailing a cab. He didn't want to make a stranger uncomfortable with his tears, or anyone on the street for that matter, so he pulled up his hood, and made sure to stay silent. Keeping his head down not to bother anyone and sticking to alleys and back streets as he made his way home.

When he got to his building he was still in tears, letting them fall as he made his way up the steps, and down a hallway to his door. He pushed open the door, assuming Gaara would be at work and leaned back against it, closing it with his back. He slipped of his hood and let out a soft whimper, wiping his tears before looking up.

"Ga-Gaara!" Naruto gasped as he looked up and into the eyes of his boyfriend. Concern etched the red heads face as he walked but two steps over to Naruto and cupped his face in his hands.

Naruto flinched away moving the others hands off of him.

"Naruto… what's wrong?" Gaara asked him, despite the pang of hurt that filled his heart when his hands were moved.

"…Gaara… I can't do this anymore… you don't deserve to be lied to…" The blond said looking Gaara in his eyes. The blue shine they normally had was dimmed by the puffy red skin under his eye's that showed the other his love had been crying for a while now.

"Gaara… that day you couldn't make our date. I met someone and I was drunk and stupid, and… and… I slept with him." He chocked out and looked away, he couldn't look at him anymore, so he stuck to covering his eye's with his hands as he felt the tears start up again. He didn't even know of a time he'd cried so much.

"Naruto… you … we…why…" Gaara didn't know what to say, but his anger was starting to bubble up in his chest.

"I can't do this to you anymore Gaara… because. Because I-I don't think I love you anymore." Narutos' head shot up as he looked at Gaara.

The loud sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the quiet apartment and Naruto lifted his hand to hold his cheek that started to sting.

"Get out Naruto! NOW! Because if you stay any longer! I might hurt you, and I don't want to do that." Gaara turned around and punched the wall, making a hole with his fist.

He turned his neck sharply to Naruto, an insane look had taken over the sad one Naruto had just seen.

"Get… out." The red head let the words fall from his lips in a raged heave of air.

Naruto quickly left from the door he'd just came from, ran down the stairs and out the door, back the dark streets of New York.

Nezumi speaking – Righto people people please. Alright… RAWR! So one more chapter and this fic should be fin. Teehee for some reason when I read fic's and the end in 'fin' I start laughing… oh I know why. Because I think of that episode of family guy where Lois starts the play 'the king and I' and when Diana (the news's lady) is tiring out she said she made an independent film, and it was like black and white and at the end it says FIN but before that some dude licked her face and there was a clown =D teehee I'm easily amused. But yeah… writing this made me feel a little bad for Naruto lol I'm such a punk.


	5. Chapter 5

Nezumi speaking.

IT has been to long of a wait for this chapter. But I just got my good old computer up and running so finally I can do this. But sadly due to the long wait I seem to have lost my drive for this story and this will be the last chapter. Gah I kinda don't wanna type it now… I don't want it to end! But everything must end at one point or another. Maybe if im up for it in the future ill do an epilogue …maybe… so here it goes. The end to Single.

Naruto walked down the dank streets of New York, his heart aching worse then the bruise that had welted onto his tan cheek. He'd been walking for what seemed like hours aimlessly in the street, not sure exactly where he even was. But he couldn't possibly go back to his home. He had just finished telling his boyfriend of so long that he wasn't in love with him anymore but in love with a man he had a one-night stand with.

'What if I don't really love him? What if I'm just so stupid I cant even figure out what is and isn't love! Where am I suppose to go now?' Naruto thought to himself and his breath hitched as he sucked in puffs of air through his tired sobs.

"Naruto?" A voice called his name but the blond barely caught it, his inner voice being so loud as it scolded his idiocy. But the hand that grabbed his shoulder and quickly turned him stopped the tan boy from ignoring his name. He hated it. His name felt dirty and reeked of the things he'd done. Cerulean eyes went wide when the man that grabbed him shook him to catch his attention and it was none other then Kakashi himself.

Naruto tried to pull away and bolt down the street after the mans pale hand came to ghost over his sore cheek.

"Le-let me go! Please!" The blond boy started to cry again and was pulled into a close hug by the pale man. After he'd left his house Kakashi wanted to forget about him, just a forgetful one night stand, but seeing the boy in the emotionally pain, and no doubt physical pain due to the stain on his cheek, the silver haired man couldn't help but want to hold the boy. To comfort him till the boy was happy and smiled.

"Come." The taller male said pulling the boy easily to his house that was only a few feet away. Naruto had wondered over without even realizing. Kakashi sat the boy on his couch and kneeled down in front of him.

"Who did this to you?" The man said, referring to the boys face.

"I-I… I am so stupid." Naruto said, in a surprisingly calm manner. Maybe he really had no more tears. "I went home and I told him… that I didn't love him anymore. And that was so fucked up but I didn't want to see him the way he was… concerned for such a dirty person… and then he told me to leave so I ran out a-and I don't know where to even go! I royally fucked up!" the younger male explained while racking his shaking hands through his hair.

"…Stay with me then." Kakashi offered. He couldn't help it. He wanted the boy as his own and he wouldn't quiet call it 'love' but he just wanted to keep Naruto safe.

"Why would you say that? Why would you want an attachment to your one nightstand? Its one night for a reason… its not your fault, you don't have to act like your responsible for me."

"I don't want to act. I want you to be my responsibility and for me to be yours. Stay with me Naruto." The man said holding the boys face between his hands and coming down to kiss him lightly, just letting his lips brush past the others.

Naruto leaned forward and laced his arms around the mans neck in a tight hug. He was steadily falling for this man. The man he had sex with in a drunken need. The man that had completely obliterated his feelings for his boyfriend. The man he thought was done with him but really wasn't. That was hugging him just as needy as he was. And for the first time in this ordeal Naruto didn't want to cry. He wanted to stay like this, with this man. Was he crazy, was this even possible. You only hear these scenarios in bad teen novels and chick flicks. Maybe he was losing it, because he leaned over just as quickly as the taller man and met his lips with the same need. Kakashi pulled away and the blond nodded.

"O-okay. I'll stay with you but if you honestly don't want me please don't pity me."

The man simply leaned forward and kissed him again, wiping away all his worries. Kakashi didn't honestly understand why he had the great need for the youth but he did, and now that the blond had agreed to stay with him, he needed him in another way. The boys flushed face told the taller man that he wanted him in the same sense and he quickly came back down for another kiss that quickly turned into a heated one, when he slipped his tongue into the youths mouth, allowing his wet muscle to enjoy the taste of the boy and tease him.

"And you're sure you want to stay with me?" The silverette asked again after he pulled away, noting the blond's breath had become heavier.

"Y-yes." Naruto breathed out. 'I must be insane.' He thought at the happy feeling that filled him.

Kakashi kissed Naruto again and they kissed passionately and wantonly while the pale man lifted the boy from his seat, feeling the boys legs wrap around his waist as he carried them over to his bedroom.

He placed the smaller male onto his bed, never breaking the kiss as he straddled him, moving his hips against Naruto's, allowing him to feel his growing need against own and causing the blond to whimper. Kakashi quickly parted their lips to tear off his shirt and pull Naruto out of his before leaning back over the boy to lick and nip at his neck, moving south until he reached the boys already perk nipples. Naruto laced his fingers through the mans messy hair and heaved out a moan.

"P-please, don't tease me and j-just hurry." The blond said feeling to needy for foreplay.

The silver haired male looked up at the blushing face and smirked while letting his hand come to rest over Naruto's jeans and quickly unbutton them. "Eager?" He ripped the boys pants down swiftly making him shiver. A pale hand wrapped lightly over his member before lazily dragging over it.

"Ohh. Ka…Kashi" Naruto breathed spreading his legs a bit more and moaning when the man above him gave him a tight squeeze. "Hurry, please." Naruto breathed again making Kakashi's cock pulse under his tight jeans. How he wanted to just slam into the boys waiting and eager ass but the man was more considerate then that. He didn't want to hurt his new responsibility. He sucked on three of his fingers while slowly pumping his new lover, making the one under him squirm and thrust up into his hand. When his fingers were wet enough he glided them over the boys ass before dipping into the crack and circling the boys entrance making him pant out his name in anticipation.

"H-hurry." The boy commanded him again and one digit quickly pushed into his backside, swirling around teasingly and massaging the passage. When the boy started to push against the finger Kakashi slipped in a second finger making Naruto gasp and clench around the long fingers. The older man could barely wait for what was to come and slipped in a third finger. Stretching the youth while he leaned over to lick his parted lips before ravishing his mouth.

While he distracted him with a mind-blowing kiss he slipped out his fingers and coated his length with the precum that had beaded at the tip of his own cock. He leaned forward and brushed the tip teasingly against his bottom making Naruto yelp and groan loudly as he pushed back into the mans shaft, reaching down to spread his own cheeks apart to try and push the older male to continue.

"Well how could I deny such a sexy invitation?" Kakashi asked, smirking with a deep chuckle as he stared down at the display.

He pushed forward, passing through the ring of muscle he'd past through not to long ago and was greeted with the same tight heat as last time, making his head spin as he pushed forward till he felt the others ass hit his hips.

"AH! J-just move!" Naruto cried, thrashing his head on top of the pillow as his shaky legs wrapped around the pale ones hips, nudging him.

Kakashi quickly pulled out till only the ring of tight muscle was gripping the head and then slammed forward, knocking the air from Naruto's lips with a loud moan. He did this again and again, in and out, till the shaky deep groans turned into louder passion filled moans of his name.

"Haa-harder! Faster! K-Kakashi!" Naruto yelled into the room, slamming his ankles against Kakashi's hips when the older man pulled back, trying desperately to help make the thrust harder while he clawed at the mans pale back.

The silver haired adult replied with an increasing speed and a harsh kiss, swallowing all the moans the blond let out as he moved his hips. Enjoying the noise of his own hips slapping against Naruto's backside.

"UUH! THERE!" Naruto gasped and practically yelled when the bundle of nerves was rubbed with a violent push of Kakashi's cock. The lovely voice urged him to push into that same spot and he did with the same hard force he started and Naruto mewled and howled under him as praise.

As Naruto leaned up and his back arched, trying feverishly to push himself harder against the already fast moving thrusts his stomach began to coil and a tan hand reached forward between them to grasp his own aching cock, smearing the drops that beaded on the head as he rubbed himself.

The hand was quickly grabbed away by Kakashi, who lifted the blonds hand and licked away any precum and the boys fingers before dropping it to wrap his own fingers around the male, squeezing and pumping him in time with his own thrusts.

"Kaka-Oooh!!" Naruto moaned out when as his body received more stimulation, quickly making his vision blur as his stomach coil, the muscles in his core and groin clenched as he hit his limit. He yelled the others name loudly while his legs shook against the pale mans hips and he was pulled down into a gripping hug that left his back with lifted skin as nails scrapped over him and Naruto came against their stomachs.

The site of his flushed beauty and the sudden tightening around his shaft allowed Kakashi a few more erratic and desperate thrusts before he called his little fox and came as well. Filling the tan body and causing him to moan one last long groan of pleasure before his shaking body began to calm.

Kakashi pulled out of the body but he didn't move, he instead straddled Naruto's sticky lamp as he was held, feeling the hot breath against his neck as he panted. He lightly trailed kissing on his neck and cheek and the hug tightened in gratitude before he rolled off the blond, taking him with him so his tired uke straddled his lap.

In the dim light of the bedroom Kakashi waited for his little kit to catch his breath before speaking.

"So you will stay here with me am I correct?"

Naruto nodded, feeling slightly tired after his orgasm and Kakashi smirked.

"Tired already?"

Naruto nodded again.

"Well if you plan to stay with me you'll need to get used to staying awake." Kakashi smirked when Naruto's bright eyes widened slightly.

"Y-you mean?"

"Yup, round two." Kakashi chuckled and wrapped his fingers around Naruto's spent cock, pumping it until Naruto was a moaning mass on top of him and his penis stood tall and hard for him. Naruto's thrusting into his hand caused a friction to build, as his backside rubbed against Kakashi's and his own member was erect again. Pale hands left the males sex to grab a lithe waist. He lifted Naruto slightly and pushed the blond down against him.

His slicked passage was easy to slide into and Naruto cried out at the new position that caused the others shaft to hit his prostate immediately when he was fully seated against the others hips.

Placing his tan hands on Kakashi's lower stomach and hip bones for support he lifted himself before slamming himself back down, screaming the others name as he built his own rhythm.

"S-so I'm uuh AH! I'm staying.. Kakashi-wi-with you?" Naruto mewled as he rode the smirking silver haired male.

"Naruto.. You are mine now." Kakashi groaned, lifting his hips off the bed to drive himself faster into the tan body, pulling him down with his right to give him a wet kiss and then dropping his hand to rub his perk nipple.

* * *

Naruto awoke, groggy and his body sore as he blinked sleepily. He looked down and found Kakashi, still sound asleep under him. He was still laying on the man, his legs on either side of the bigger male and his face resting against a chest that rose and fell in an even deep fashion.

'My one night stand…' Naruto thought and smiled lightly.

'It has definitely been more then one night.' He chuckled lightly, his smiling growing as he reached out to fondle the face that he wasn't permitted to see in the first few hours of their meeting.

'I don't think I mind to much…' He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kakashi's in a chaste kiss before settling back against the lightly moving chest. Cerulean eyes slowly shut and Naruto's breathing evened as well as he slept against his new lover.

END

Nezumi speaking.

Honestly I didn't like that way this ended… so they're may in the future be a re-write with a completely different ending… maybe even longer. But sadly I have completely lost my drive for this story… you can probably tell since it took me SO long to update. I feel as if my 'style' of writing (or what ever you would like to call it) wasn't fully developed for my fanfiction "Single" and that upsets me. When I read this over I can barely smile x3 but I adore my other recent fics so I think that's saying something… oh well.

Also because this was like my M rated fic this was going to take my lemon virginity! And it didn't… x3 gah.. oh upsetting.

IMPORTANT!!!! I apologize if you didn't enjoy it as much as you wanted to… Well I will most likely one day in the future rewrite this entire fic but till then it will be closed/completed.

My next Naruto fic, besides my current Sasuke and Naruto fic will be a school fic for Naruto and Itachi… since I wrote it over the summer before going back to school I just never got around to writing it.

_I hope you all enjoyed the ride for and leave a Review if you'd like as well._

_With love I end the Naruto FanFiction, Single._

_Sincerely Nezumi-chan._

(I ended another fic kinda like this.. I suppose this is my signature ending now… even though I'm not technically Nezumi-chan but Nezumi1200… I hate the numbers =.=)


End file.
